1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sign, and more particularly to a safety sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical safety signs for vehicle and for showing a parking vehicle comprise a triangular configuration. The safety sign may be disposed on the ground and disposed in front of the vehicle for warning the coming vehicles that a vehicle is parked on the road side and for preventing the parking vehicle from being hit by the other vehicles. However, the triangular safety sign may not be stably supported in place. In addition, the safety road sign is normally disposed on the ground and may not be clearly seen by the coming vehicles. Furthermore, the coming vehicles may not clearly see the safety sign if the safety sign has not be directed to a suitable angular position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional safety signs.